Alzheimer Disease has become one of the major areas of research in neuroscience. There has been a tremendous increase in the rate of excellent publications on Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. The Biennial International Conferences on Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders which started in 1988 attracting over 350 scientists from around the world. The First International Conference on Alzheimer s Disease was held in Las Vegas in July, 1988, the Second conference in Toronto, Canada in July, 1990, attended by approximately 750 scientists, the Third conference in Padova, Italy, 1992 attended by 1,000 scientists, the Fourth conference in Minneapolis in 1994 attended by 1,220 scientists, and the Fifth conference in 1996 is Osaka, Japan attended by over 1,600 scientists. Since the last Conference in 1996, important information continues to be made regarding the etiology, clinical course, differential diagnosis, epidemiology and risk factors, histopathological course, genetics, molecular genetics, model systems, and therapeutics, as well as related neurodegeneration. The specific aims of the grant application include publicizing The Sixth Conference, soliciting and reviewing abstracts, encouraging talented junior U.S. investigators (graduate student, post doctoral fellows and faculty members up the rank of assistant professor). Amsterdam, The Netherlands has been selected as a site for the Sixth Conference for several reasons. This is intended to be an international conference. The First and Fourth conferences were held in the United States (Las Vegas and Minneapolis), The Second Conference was in Canada (Toronto), the Third in Padova, Italy, and the Fifth in Osaka, Japan. For the Sixth Conference, scientists in Europe are producing a large volume of high quality dementia research and the time has come to increase their interaction and collaboration with their colleagues in the United States. Additionally, Professor Dick Swaab is not only respected by his international academic scientific colleagues, but by the researchers and senior managers of the European Pharmaceutical companies, which will enable the local organizers to underwrite and subsidize many of the conference expenses. The application requests funds to pay for the travel of junior U.S. investigators; they will be selected on a competitive basis. If this application is funded, it will make a major contribution to the success of the Sixth International Conference on Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders.